User talk:OmNomNomAttack
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fez's Homeland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Stav (Talk) 11:14, January 7, 2013 Welcome Bot I was kind of suprised, when I found out that you guys use a Welcome Bot around here. I mean, there's nothing special about it, but I disabled it on my on Wiki as I didn't users to be welcomed by a mindless bot. 13:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I like the welcome bots! Maybe I'm just lonely? Haha. Paralie Marquena (talk) 04:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thank You This is a large message, so I divided into three sub-catecories.Tetraninja321 10:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the template Yes, you can. And if you want to add anything to the list, then you go to the template page and edit the spots with (-)s.Tetraninja321 10:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Adding new sections to It Or if you want to add new sections the press ENTER Twice at the end of one section, then write the name of the new section(without any =s) and press ENTER twice again. Next, write the links there(press SPACE after everylink, except the last one) and press enter twice again.Tetraninja321 10:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll come by I'll come by every now and then, to see how the wiki is doing and to see if the template still works.Tetraninja321 10:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcoming It's nice to know there are other Fo fans here besides me! I saw that this website is great, but the order is slightly off from other people and it needs more decorations and pictures! Thanks for welcoming me, Vault Tec Boy (talk) 21:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what do I have to do to edit something on one of these character pages. I'd love to contribute to this site. Hey, I was looking at the summary from the episode for Ski Trip and I saw that the whole summary is copied from http://www.episodeguide.us/that-70s-show/ski-trip/episode/1100/summary.html I think we should either rewrite it or give the site credit. Roxy~TALK! 20:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I believe that would be the best thing to do, so the wiki doesn't get in trouble for plagerism or anything of that sort. Roxy~TALK! 01:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin/bureaucrat? Hi, I was wondering if I could be promoted to an admin or bureaucrat status? I'd love to be an admin on this wiki, and I think I could do a good job. Roxy~TALK! 21:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) HI I jst wanted to say hiLovemaritho (talk) 01:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Best show ever Thanks OmNomNomAttack to create a page like this. I miss that 70's show so much.i couldn't explain it. It is,was,will be my favourite show in the history of TV series. Some A holes think there are better shows than that 70's show. Fuck them pardon my language but they should know that half of the recent movies are made using that 70's show scenes.so I just want to thank u for this awsome page. (Unsigned comment ''made by unregistered user ''115.248.50.25 at ''02:52, July 14, 2014‎) Hey, oh gosh, thanks for the comment! I totally know what you mean. That 70's Show is by far one of my favourite shows and sometimes I think the quality in comedy of other shows and movies in this day and age has gone down (that's just my opinion), but That 70's Show really is a sort of diamond in the rough and I don't think it gets as much appreciation as it used to. I may not have made this wiki, but I'm the one who keeps its functioning and I'll try and keep the wiki running to the best of my ability. I love this show and this wiki so much, you seriously made my day with your comment. Thank you so much, I really try my hardest. "Good day!" "I said 'Good Day!'" 03:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin request? Hey, I'm a huge fan of That '70s Show, having watched the series dozens of times (not exaggerating). I was wondering if I could become admin. Right now, I am watching the series and, since I'm a stats nerd, am recording every single line a character has, so I can see who talks more in the series, how many times Red says 'ass', etc. I guess you could say, I'm '''experienced, loyal, and hardworking', and think I could edit and fix errors on this wiki. If you want we could do an interview of sorts, but I would just really like to be admin. Thanks. Pentrimleon (talk) 02:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous wikia There is a wikia called Anonymous wikia. Check it out sometime here is a link.PatrickCunningham (talk) 13:31, December 27, 2015 (UTC) http://anonymous.wikia.com/wiki/Anonymous_Wiki Stopping By Hey, i'm Nikki, i'm new here, i have watched the show, (not a big fan) but i really enjoyed it, so i agree with you on Eric, but could you give your reasons why you hate the characters you hate (Eric, Donna, Bob, Midge, Joanne) NikkiNicks (talk) 12:56, March 2 2016 (UTC) Relationship statuses What evidence is there that Eric and Donna got married in the future or that Fez and Jackie got married in the future? --Revan's Exile (talk) 11:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to point out an error on Jackie Burkharts page. In the trivia section , it states "Coincidentally, Jackie is the only teenager to call everyone by their first name, no matter what." In season 2 episode 18 at about 15:43 Jackie says "Oh, you are in dangerous territory, Pinciotti," when Donna suggests that Jackie likes Fez. Best, Kylie p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #3a3a3a; -webkit-text-stroke: #3a3a3a} span.s1 {font-kerning: none}